The Story of the Giant of Life
by Apollos the Destroyer
Summary: This is the story that follows the Gigas of Life, son of Orion and Artemis, Jace Orion Shadeslayer
1. The Beginning

-Sometime in the ancient and lost past.-

The skies grew thunderous, Zeus was closing in, and it wouldn't be long before the god of lighting and god of gods would arrive, they didn't have long. Orion stepped forward, pulling out the crystal from within his robes, his blue eyes set deep within the handsome face of the Hunter of hunters. His face looked worn, a look of paranoia still evident on his face. His insanity was setting in worse, and he started having worse and worse moments, moments of when he blacked out and awoke covered in the blood of various monsters, and sometimes even other lesser known gods and mortals. He knew he didn't have long left within the world of sanity, and this is why the two needed to do it now.

A slight disturbance filled the air, the smell of pine and wild flowers filling the air before one of the most beautiful ladies to grace this world stepped out. She had long flowing red hair, held neatly back in a silver circlet, a bow hanging off of her frame, a loose leaf dress covering her body. Eyes the color of emerald set within an angelic face, peppered with light smattering a freckles, a soft and pointed nose fixing it up. The female walked forward, embracing Orion for what would probably be the last time.

"Artemis." The gigas muttered, his voice soft, distant as he held onto her, his grip like that of a lifeline. The goddess pulled back softly, brushing her lips against his, ever so softly, ever so chastiful, tears making their way down the sides of her face.

"Did you bring it?" She asked, her voice soft, already filled with a deep sadness. He simply nodded as he held it out to her, his gaze sorrowful. "Its the only way for Lady Styx to not strike you down." He uttered, his voice deep and rumbling, coming out of the barrel chest as if a soft quake.

Setting it on the ground between the two, he clasped her hand before they simultaneously held up their opposite hands, thin streams of divine energy, pure and golden, flowing out, entering the orb, it rising into the air slightly, the forest shivering around them. As they poured their energy into it. A gentle wind started up, rustling the leaves scattered among the forest flow, the trees bending slightly as the streams of energy grew stronger, stripes of earth tearing free, forming around the orb, hardening and turning into diamond and gold, swirling together to form a miniature galaxy.

They stood there for Aeon knows how long before they finally stopped, dropping to their knees drained before the orb started to crack, divine light spilling out of it, two very alternate colors before they emerged from the orb, two balls of energy separating before forming on the ground, two very alternate beings forming, nude forms, shivering, fully grown. One was a male and the other a female, their hair two alternate colors.

The male had strands of Ivory hair surrounding his face, long and extending to his shoulders, the other brunette, stretching down far, covering her breasts and back. It wasn't long until the male stood up, his form lean and strong, each muscle clearly defined, thick lines of silver stretching around his body, rising slightly out of his skin, looking at first like strands of the metal, before sinking in, his form glowing before he fell to the ground, his hands braced against the floor, fingers spread wide before every bone in his body started to crack and break, his body bulging, muscles bulging along it. Orion knew what was happening at that moment and stepped forward, grabbing onto his son before disappearing, his body reforming in some forsaken desert.

Stepping back, he watched as his son arced in pain, growing tremendously fast, the moon over this area growing brighter as he began to grow, his skin turning a light, almost forest like shade of green, horns beginning to protrude from his head. Each bone extending outwards, the color a stark and blinding ivor like color.

Within seconds he was grown fully, his body stretched out, ranging to nearly 110 feet, before he pushed himself up, his eyes a deep and stark blue, as cold and clear as a lake frozen, a reflecting power, the silver lines along his body glowing and pulsing within time of the moon. Fauna and life began to sprout around him, forming the first oasis in that desert, life blooming and forcing its way out of the cracked and hardened floor, pools of water sprouting from untapped lakes lying just beneath the surface.

It was when the fates appeared, their forms pulsing with power, young and youthful, not their gnarled states they are now. Behind them stood and imposing figure, masculine and dark skinned, with eyes of onyx and a book clasped in his hand, next to him to a female, her body graceful and light, flowing with fine robes, and further behind them stood a male, robes of gold gracing his form, a staff held in one hand and the wheel of Zodiac within the other. His hair sow white and blinding, a thick and neatly trimmed beard lining his jaw.

"**WE NAME THEE JACE, SON OF ORION AND ARTEMIS, GIGAS OF LIFE, BANE OF ALL WHO EMBODY DEATH AND ACT FOR IT, HE IS THE GIVER AND TAKER, THE ONE WHO CREATES AND DESTROYS." **They said, their voices moving in unison. "**WE GIFT HIM THIS WEAPON, GIVER, A BOW THAT SHALL CREATE LIFE AND, TAKER, A SWORD THAT SHALL DESTROY AND END ALL WHO FIND THEMSELVES AT THE END OF THE BLADE, ENDER OF ALL THAT WALK NO MATTER THEIR TRUE DEATH DATE." **They said, laying the sword and bow at his feet, their size immense at that stage before the glowed, forming into one weapon, his symbol of power.

After their announcement, they disappeared, fading from existence, moving onto where his twin lay, addressing her in a manner similar, bequeathing her domains and symbol of power, whatever they and it may be.

After that, Orion had to leave, the darkness encroaching as the last dregs of his sanity drained from his mind. "I love you my boy, never forget, and take vengeance upon Apollo." He uttered before disappearing.\  
It wasn't until centuries later that the Gigas, the Ultimate Predator finally awoke, rising from his deep slumber, his body shrinking as he finally began to master his form.

After nanoseconds passed, Jace stood there, his eyes looking out, his sclera black and his eyes glowing, his ivory hair still flowing long and proud. He reached out and touched his bow, the weapon disappearing and forming on his waist, his robes, a simple cloak over fine leather armor, obscuring his face from sight.

Walking forward, Life finally exploded, responding to its master before he left the area, returning to Greece.


	2. The Battle between Opposites

_**Chapter 1**_

"_Life and Death are one thread, the same line viewed from different sides." - Lao Tzu_

Jace strode forward, entering into a room shrouded in darkness, his blue eyes piercing the veil, glowing as if a fire. Raising his hand, he sent pure energy throughout the room, the area suddenly exploding to life with the flickering light of a low flame, allowing the shadows to move as if dancers to an unknown song. He cast his gaze to the opposite side of the room, allowing the figure of a male hanging from shackles, his wrists scabbed and scarred from where he tried to escape, the walls beginning to show signs of wear, cracks evident, showcasing and impressive strength from the male.

"Son of Thanatos, What is it that you claim to know that shall free you from these shackles?" Jace asked, ancient greek flowing smoothly from his lips, his hand falling to the blade hanging from his hip, just as the male rose his head, his scraggly and matted black hair framing his face, onyx eyes peering out from a hallow face, sunken deep with the recesses of his skull.

"I know where my father is." He uttered, his voice faint, dry, cracking from disuse.

The Giant of Life walked forward, stopping just before the child of thanatos, his gaze hard. "Then tell me where he is, and if the information proves correct, I will release you from this torment." He uttered, his hand running along the male's cheek, filling him with life anew, restoring him to what he was several months before being chained in this room.

Meat filled his bones, his wrists filling the shackles properly once more as he was brought back from the brink of death.

"If this information is false, I will return you to the tormented state you previously held." He said. Listening to what the son of the god of peaceful death said, the Giant nodded before turning around, leaving the room, the torches putting themselves out behind him.

Upon exiting the building, he looked up into the sky, the moonlight shining upon his face before he dissolved, disappearing from the area as a faint mist of silver energy. Almost instantly, he reformed in a vastly different area, this time at the site of a farm, he could feel it, the death that took place here, an old woman of 34 passed on quietly in her sleep.

His gaze went out, catching the winged figure sliding into the small hut, a poor man's place. Walking forward, his body disappeared, as if he teleported, but that wasn't the case. The ground from where he was standing was simply obliterated, forming a deep crater, what would one day become a lake. His body slammed into the small hut, the small building being practically turned into dust, anyone else within it obliterated upon impact.

He reached over, his hand gripping the god of peaceful death's neck, lifting the minor primordial up before slamming him into the ground, the earth trembling beneath the blow. Rising his foot, he slammed it onto Thanatos's chest, once, twice, thrice, before switching around, planting his foot firmly into his side and launching the god.

Bending his knees, he shot off the ground, following the reaper, the moment he neared the god, he was blindsided by the swinging of the scythe, the blade piercing his side. The death god pulled the blade free of Jace's side, the Gigas falling to his knees, silver ichor gushing from his side. Glaring at the Death god. He rose upwards, his body glowing as he began to grow, his clothes burning off of his body as silver light grew from his body. He stopped when he was around 30 feet in height, limiting himself, no need to destroy a random city at full size.

Thanatos grew to match his height, his wings stretching out, two more stretching out of his back to rest slightly above his current ones. The death god swung his scythe once more, Jace reached up with his left hand, taking the blade to his hand. He let it slide fully through before gripping the stygian iron pole part, his silver ichor running along the pole horizonatally, intertwining with it before solidfying, Yanking, he brought the god close to him before punching through his stomach, a shower of golden ichor flying out, connecting with the plant life on the ground, a hissing sound as it sucked the life force from the grass.

Jace glared into Thanatos's eyes, an intense anger burning in his gaze, turning his frozen eyes into rolling, icy blue inferno. Ripping his hand out of the death gods stomach, he spun Thanatos around, lifting him up into the air, gripping his leg before bringing him down on his knee, a massive crack sounding as he broke the gods spine, an injury he would heal from, but one that would take awhile.

Ripping the Scythe out of Thanatos's hands, he flipped it around, holding it by the handle before moving to bring it down, the tip glowing white, only for a shield to stop the blow. He glanced up, looking into the thunderous blue eyes of the lightning god, Zeus, a young god still, even by their standards.

The young king stared into Jace's eyes, his tunic wrapped around his body, celestial bronze armor on his body and the Aegis shield wrapped firmly around his left wrist, his Master Bolt in his right. Jace glanced up, spotting the demigod, Hercules and Dionysus rushing over to aid their father to kill a giant. Snarling he stepped back, swinging the scythe around and planting it into the ground, blinding the area with a silver light as he disappeared.

Jace shrunk rapidly, his wounds healing just as face as he walked through the same corridor as earlier, lighting the torches in a similar manner.

"Was my father there?" the demigod asked.

"Yes, now to release you." Jace said, drawing his sword free. Suddenly the male's eyes went wide as he fully understood the promise that the Giant made, it wasn't to release him back into the mortal world, it was to end him when it was finished. "And you will join my personal army." He uttered before slamming Taker into the demigod's chest, his head throwing itself back, mouth and eyes wide open before a dark, malevolent light burst free from his body, his chest glowing from within, black flames licking out from around the blade, the demigod's wings erupting from his back and stretching out wide, a plumage of white feathers before his body slumped over, his eyes now empty with burnt out holes, the edges glowing slightly with a faint ember light.

Drawing Taker free, he cleaned the blade off before sliding his sword back into its sheath. "You will come back when I deem it necessary, Mikael." The Giant uttered before flicking his hand, the body disappearing, returning to its previous state before the damage before being preserved in a diamond coffin and buried in the ground beneath his feet, joining the many other bodies he had collected over the last five hundred years, a total of seven thousand at this point, the gods were very busy and horny creatures.


End file.
